


7AM: Southampton to London

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (except Allison but it's not relevant), Laura lived tho, M/M, The fire still happened, Train AU, and everything that happened in TW happened, but Derek wasn't there, everybody lives au, they're in England, uh... go with it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/">Mysnarkyself</a> gave me a prompt, that Stiles and Derek go on the same train together every morning. And Stiles notices Derek, and thinks he's a douchebag, that doesn't like when chatty teenagers sit next to him. But, over time, he starts noticing how Derek helps old ladies and blabla.</p><p>It starts here, ends up on the other side of the world:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7AM: Southampton to London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/gifts).



When Stiles decided to continue his studies with a masters degree, everybody was very supportive. When he decided London will be the city he’ll be moving to, for a year, the pack was less then supportive.

They were worried, and Stiles understood that. After all they’ve been through, during highschool and college years, he understood why they needed to know Stiles was within reach.

But in the end, it was only his father and Scott that had a real say in the matter.

The Sheriff was convinced that this will be good for Stiles, not just for his education, but for his mind and soul as well. ‘You need some time off’, he said. ‘And maybe experiencing a new culture will do you some good, you uncultured swine.’ Stiles laughed it off, but he still hugged his father tightly.

Scott though, that was a different matter. He was mad, at first. But Stiles saw him visibly deflate during the conversation. ‘Go’, he finally said. ‘I would like to lock you up in your room, but that would be a shitty thing to do, and I couldn’t live with myself. But please, Stiles. Be careful, stay away from werewolves, and come back home.’ Stiles hugged him, but then Scott said that Jackson will be more than happy to save his ass if needed, making Stiles groan and push his best friend away.

⑦

So Stiles went to London. Well, he went to school in London, but it was a very expensive city to actually live in, so he found something in Southampton, sharing a house with an Italian couple and an Irish dude, who spent most of his time being stoned. Honestly, it was an okay situation for Stiles, considering he wasn’t there a lot. He did all of his studying in the collage library, he never had time to cook and when he went out, he went out in London. So he only used his room in Southampton to sleep.   

It took an hour and a half on a train to get to London, but Stiles found that surprisingly calming, especially in the mornings. He never really traveled by train in the States, even when his mother was alive and they went on vacations, they would drive everywhere.

He didn’t consider it being wasted time, like Lydia argued with him. No, Stiles always did something during the train ride. Usually, he’d catch up on tv shows. Other times, he’d read, when Lydia would send him a new bestiary she got her hands on. If it was necessary, he’d manage to do some homework, or answer e-mails from home (Scott e-mailed him a lot, god bless his soul. So did his dad.)

⑦

Stiles always took the 7AM train to London, and he always sat down in the same place. It was an open sort of cart, groups of 4 seats facing each other, but without any delimitation between them.

So from his seat, he was able to get a pretty straight view of Douchy McHottie.

Or whatever his name was, Stiles had no idea.

But Douchy McHottie was a guy who also took the 7AM train to London, every morning. He always sat in the same seat, so Stiles was always able to see him.

He was older than Stiles, hell, he was more mature. He always wore jeans and button ups, sometimes with a vest or a suit jacket. And he always looked… _edible._

He was hot, very much so. Strong jawline with perfect stubble, big eyebrows that were always used to express various emotions, and eyes that Stiles couldn’t describe, sometimes green, sometimes blue, sometimes the color of the fucking universe.

Stiles was frustrated with Douchy McHottie.

Because he’s been stalking him, an hour and a half a day, for about three months now. He wanted to climb him like a goddamn tree, he wanted to fuck him till tomorrow and he wanted Douchy McHottie to fuck him up the wall, up every wall, but Stiles was sure the guy was a douchebag.

He was always reading, always something very pretentious. Like _The Art of War_ , or Dostoyevsky or other Russian books that made Stiles roll his eyes till he got a headache. Every week, there was a different book, that Mr Douchy seemed completely engrossed in.

But, unlike Stiles, that didn’t mean that the guy wasn’t aware of his surroundings.

He always knew when the train conductor was close, because he got out his ticket just in time. He never answered the man’s chippy ‘good morning’, no, Douchy only grunted.

He didn’t like when someone sat next to him. Clearly, judging by how he would sigh, and move his eyebrows in a clearly disappointed matter. Every time that teenagers occupied the seats next to him, Stiles thought Douchy would pop an artery, that’s how mad he seemed to get with the conversations around him.

Once, there was a mother with a baby that set next to him. Douchy spent the whole train ride with headphones in his ears (which he never did), and flinching violently when the baby cried. Which was a lot. Stiles found it amusing, and somewhat of a sweet revenge.

Another morning, a couple sat next to Douchy McHottie. Stiles heard their entire conversation, because they were a very loud couple. That were planning their wedding. Douchy looked like he was about to slaughter them.

But he never said a word, not to everyone.

Stiles had his doubts, though. Because Douchy seemed to be a bit bipolar.

He always helped old ladies. Putting their luggage up, helping them get down the train, even if it wasn’t at his stop.

One cold morning, an old man fainted in a seat close to Douchy, and he helped the man wake up and made sure the conductor called an ambulance.

When Stiles saw a mother with a 6 year old daughter sitting next to Douchy, he expected him to see the mad side of Douchy. Instead, Stiles spent an hour and a half staring at him playing with the little girl and her dolls. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he saw how happy the girl was, and he saw Douchy smiling softly.

It made Stiles’ insides melt.

So yeah, Douchy McHottie was problematic.

⑦

It was close to Christmas. Very close to Christmas, two days to Christmas, if you want specifics.

Stiles was on the 7AM train to London, because he was going home for the holidays. Once in London, he’d switch trains and head to Heathrow, where he’d board a plane for  an 11 hour flight.

So Stiles was very sleepy, having not slept at all during the night because he still had bags to pack and Christmas presents to wrap. He had a Starbucks cup in front of him, a sandwich as huge as his head that his Italian roommates surprised him with. He also had a huge luggage bag he needed to worry about, and a very heavy backpack filled with tech.

He and Douchy were the only ones in the train car, but Stiles couldn’t think about that, because he was on the phone with Lydia, who has been yelling in his ear for 10 minutes straight about fairies.

‘Lydia’, he sighed, tiredly. ‘They’re not fairies. They’re fae, and banshees are a part of the extended family.’

‘They want me, Stiles!’, Lydia yelled.

‘I understand that, but they didn’t hurt you, did they?’

‘No’, Lydia sighed. ‘They just said they wanted to talk.’

‘Good, that’s good’, Stiles nodded along. ‘That means that we have time to think about how to politely tell them to fuck off.’

‘Excuse me’, a gruff new, American voice startled Stiles. He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Douchy McHottie looking down at him expectedly.

When Stiles didn’t say anything, rather than gaping unattractively, Douchy sat down on the seat opposite of him.

‘I couldn’t help but overhearing you talk about fairies and banshees.’

‘You’re American’, Stiles breathed out, making the other man narrow his eyes.

‘So are you’, he said, slowly, and Stiles started babbling.

‘Yeah, but I never heard your voice. I mean, for months and I never heard your voice, that’s weird and uh, surprising. Shit’, he blushed. ‘Uh, hello. Yes, we’re talking about a roleplaying game.’

The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ‘That was a lie.’

‘No, it wasn’t’, Stiles was quick to shake his head.

The man sighed, good naturally, and flashed his eyes. They were gold.

Stiles screamed.

Then Lydia started screaming, reminding him she was still on the phone.

‘Sorry, Lydia’, Stiles breathed out, ‘a beta just sat down across from me.’

There was a pause. ‘Is he evil?’

The man snorted. ‘I’m not evil. I just thought I’d help, cause you both seem … in a pickle.’

That made Stiles snort. ‘No, he’s not evil’, he told Lydia. ‘A bit of a douche, but he feels safe.’

The man, once again, raised an eyebrow, making Stiles blush instantly.

‘Put her on speaker’, the wolf finally said, and Stiles obliged.

‘You’re a banshee, right? And some fays claimed you?’

‘They did not _claim_ me’, Lydia screeched. ‘I am not a thing.’

The wolf narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything, so Lydia continued.

‘They just cornered me in the woods, and told me that I should join them. That they’ll help me, teach me how to use my powers, and that I should think about their proposal.’

‘Right’, the wolf nodded. ‘Are you alone? Do you come from a family of banshees, or…?’

‘No’, Lydia explained. ‘There were banshees in my family, but I didn’t know about them and they’re not alive anymore. How is that relevant?’

‘So you’re alone? It’s just you?’, the wolf insisted.

‘I am standing right here’, Stiles felt the need to bitch.

‘You’re human’, he waved a hand, unimpressed. ‘I want to know about other creatures.’

‘I hate that word’, Lydia seethed, making the wolf blink in surprise. ‘It’s hurtful and somewhat racist. But you’re a wolf, so you get a pass this one time.’

The man looked thoroughly regretful, and Stiles grinned at that.

‘But no’, Lydia continued, ‘I’m not alone. I’m part of a pack of werewolves.’

‘Oh’, the wolf blinked. ‘That changes things. It’s harder for the fay to claim you, then, because you already have ties. What does your Alpha say?’

‘Yes’, Stiles nodded, ‘What does the Alpha say?’

Lydia puffed. ‘You know Scott, he’s getting all protective and I’m pretty sure he wants to lock me up in a tower.’

Stiles snorted, while the wolf frowned, so Stiles felt the need to explain.

‘That means that our Alpha doesn’t want to let Lydia go, clearly, and that he’ll do anything to keep that from happening.’

‘Anything?’, the wolf tilted his head.

‘Almost anything’, Stiles nodded. ‘He doesn’t like killing people. Or creatures’, he pulled a face. ‘But he’s a lovable dummy, so he’ll fight for his pack.’

‘That’s good’, the wolf breathed out, and if Stiles didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that he got emotional. But Doucy quickly changed his expression, going back to business.

‘You can avoid a fight’, he explained. ‘Because you’re in a pack, it’s easier for them to understand why you’re declining their offer. I assume they didn’t know you’re a part of the pack, that’s why they approached you. So, they’ll probably leave you alone for a few days, to think, and then they’ll request a meeting. I suggest going to that meeting with your Alpha and his second, and explaining the situation. Be careful, though, fey get angry easily. You have to suck up to them, be polite and act like they’re superior.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Ah, Lydia’, he said playfully, ‘those acting classes you took in collage will finally pay through.’

‘Shut up, Stiles’, she snapped. ‘Go on, wolf.’

He pulled a face at the way she addressed him, but he did continue.

‘Fay are susceptible to iron, so make sure not to have any on you. And the wolves shouldn’t shift. A gift wouldn’t hurt, from each of you.’

‘A gift?’, Lydia asked. ‘Like what? What could we give to a bunch of faes who live in the woods and wear leaves as skirts?’

The wolf snorted, and Stiles laughed.

‘Gifts of the land’, Stiles said, making the wolf stare at him, as he explained. ‘Fruits from the Alpha’s back yard, water from the stream behind your house. I guess you can get some mountain ash and wolfsbane from my stash.’

‘Something from the second would work better’, the wolf interrupted.

‘I am the second’, Stiles raised an eyebrow. ‘Good thing I’m coming home, too’, he added, ‘cause I’ll be there in time for the meeting.’

The wolf kept staring at him.

‘What?’, Stiles asked, wearily.

‘You’re human.’

‘We’ve established that, yes.’

‘And you’re a second to the Alpha?’, the wolf asked, incredulously.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. As he opened his mouth to respond, Lydia’s snappy voice came through.

‘I’m sorry, wolf, but you know nothing about our pack or about how strong Stiles is, so please keep your judgment to yourself.’

‘I wasn’t judging’, the wolf honestly pouted, ‘It’s just… rare.’

‘Yes, I’m a special snowflake’, Stiles grinned, and the wolf rolled his eyes. ‘And I’m also supposed to get off this train soon’, he went on. ‘So, Lydia, calm down. Let our Alpha babysit you till I get there, and chill. We’ve got this.’

‘Okay, Stiles’, Lydia sighed, but Stiles heard the smile in her voice. ‘Thank you, wolf. Your help is appreciated.’

He smirked. ‘You’re welcome, banshee. I hope it all goes well.’

‘Love you, Lyds’, Stiles added, paired with a couple of obnoxious kissing sounds.

Lydia groaned. ‘I hate you, Stiles. Now get your ass back home safely. See you soon.’

After he hung up, Stiles and the wolf just looked at each other for a while. Stiles blushed under his scrutiny, he couldn’t help it.

‘Thank you for your help’, he finally said. ‘That was very nice of you.’

He smirked. ‘I’m not always a douchebag.’

‘Aaaaand there you go again.’, Stiles rolled his eyes.

The wolf laughed, then, and Stiles was left staring at him, because it was… a beautiful sight.

‘I’m Stiles’, he finally managed to say.

‘I know’, the wolf smirked, and that was the last thing he said, before getting off the train.

Stiles sighed, and went on to gathering his things.

⑦

Christmas home was fun.

Stiles missed his pack and his dad.

It was nice, being surrounded by people he loved, trading gifts, eating too much and drinking a lot of eggnog.

They dealt with the faes easily, just as Douchy McHottie - Wolf said they would.

Stiles didn’t think of him, when he was in Beacon Hills. Only once, when he thought he saw him at the grocery store. There was a man who looked like him, who was just driving off in a sleek, black car, as Stiles was exiting the store.

Stiles waved it off quickly, blaming the eggnog.

⑦

The first day he went back to school, Stiles got on a train and sat down in a random seat.

He quickly opened his laptop, and started reading one of the new bestiaries he scanned while he was home.

‘You’re in my seat’, a familiar voice said, and when Stiles looked up, Douchy McHottie – Wolf was scowling at him.

Stiles looked around, making sure he was telling the truth, and yes, he did sit in his seat.

‘Yes I am’, Stiles nodded, gathering his thing and moving. He didn’t go far, though, he just sat down diagonally from the wolf’s seat. So they were facing each other, but not touching.

The wolf scowled some more, but he did sit down.

Stiles snorted when he saw the book the wolf was reading.

‘That’s a change’, Stiles pointed to the copy of _Mockingjay_. ‘From your usual array of pretentious Russians.’

The wolf narrowed his eyes, and Stiles realized that it was creepy of him, to know what the man read. He didn’t say anything more, though.

‘New Year’s Resolution’, the wolf finally said. ‘Read more shit that everybody loves.’

Stiles snorted. ‘In that case, I recommend _The Maze Runner_.’

‘Yeah’, the man sighed. ‘It’s on the list.’

‘You have a list?’, Stiles tried his best not to laugh.

‘My sister made me a list.’, he grumbled.

‘Awwwwh’, Stiles cooed, despite himself, making the wolf sigh.

‘Don’t you have something to get back to?’, he pointed to Stiles’ laptop.

That sparked an idea.

‘About that’, Stiles said, slowly. ‘I’m usually the one in charge of research, in the pack.’

The wolf seemed to be interested, so Stiles went on.

‘And I like knowing things, especially these kind of things, obviously, considering I’m studying folklore and-‘

‘Stiles’, the wolf interrupted. ‘Focus.’

‘Right’, he nodded, happy that the wolf knew how to deal with his babble. ‘Over the years, I’ve gathered every piece of information I found. Because we’ve been through a lot of shit, without knowing what we were facing, so I’m creating a data base.’

‘A data base?’, the wolf frowned.

‘Yeah’, Stiles nodded, enthusiastically. ‘We’ve all gathering bestiaries, from wherever we find them, and I’m in charge of digitalizing them, in this data base, to make it easier to search.’

‘How?’

‘You can search by creature, directly, or family of creatures if you know what you’re dealing with. Or, you can search by appearance, or powers, or smell or… stuff, to help us figure out what creatures we’re dealing it, to take us to the folder of the creature, everything we have on it from various sources.’

‘That sounds… complicated.’, the wolf said, slowly.

‘It’s tedious’, Stiles shrugged. ‘But somebody’s gotta do it.’

‘I meant that it’s complicated to find a creature’, the wolf shook his head. ‘Isn’t it?’

‘No’, Stiles shook his head. ‘I have a system, and we all know the system. If it’s a water creature, we add _water_ in the search parameters, _fire_ if it has a fire power, obviously, _smell: rot_ , if it smells like rot and so on. Once you get the hang of it, it’s pretty okay.’

Douchy tilted his head. ‘How many sources do you have?’

‘About 50 bestiaries.’

The wolf’s jaw dropped. ‘How … How old is your pack?’

Stiles faked thinking about it. ‘About 6 years.’

‘How the hell…’, the man didn’t seem to manage to finish his thought.

Stiles shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. ‘My Alpha, he got bit in highschool by a rouge. After I helped him get control and stuff, we did manage to stop the Alpha, but not before he bit a bunch of other kids.’

‘So your Alpha became an Alpha by killing another’.

‘No’, Stiles was quick to shake his head. ‘I killed the Alpha, set the bastard on fire. Scott, he’s a True Alpha.’

The wolf’s jaw dropped again. Stiles ignored him.

‘But that didn’t happen only later on, about the time we were fighting the Alpha pack. Until then, we just had a bunch of omega betas running around, trying their best to learn control and the extent of their powers.’

‘What about Lydia?’

Stiles smiled. ‘As I said, we’ve been through a lot. But our pack, we’re all friends now. We knew each other, before, from school, but… Anyway, Lydia came along when the Alpha that bit Scott used her to come back to life. That’s when we found out she was… something. A Darach told us she was a banshee, before we dealt with her.’

‘You… fought a Darach?’, he looked like he didn’t believe Stiles.

‘Yup. What a bitch that was, I had to die for the nemeton. Not a nice experience. At all, considering I got possessed by a nogitsune because of it. But that whole ordeal got us Kira, a kitsune, in our pack.’

‘How… big is your pack?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Scott, the Alpha, four betas, a banshee, a kitsune and a were-coyote, and a … well, we don’t know what Parrish is yet. Maybe a dragon, maybe a phoenix, we’re still working on that. There’s also Jackson, somewhat, who’s a wolf, but he lives here, in London. I mean, it doesn’t feel like he’s a part of the pack, but he’s an ally. And then a bunch of grownups, a druid who pretty much acts like Scott’s emissary, even if he’s not, my dad’s the Sheriff, Scott’s mom’s a nurse. We uh’, he flinched. ‘We had hunters, who followed their code, but uh… she died, and her father left.’

‘That’s…’, the wolf shook his head. ‘Incredible. And you’re the second.’

Stiles nodded, blushing.

‘But you’re human.’

‘Almost’, Stiles said before he could stop himself, making the wolf narrow his eyes.

‘I uh… have a spark.’, Stiles said, slowly. ‘I’m not just Scott’s second, I’m also his emissary, if needed. It’s a process, though, I’m still learning.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’, McHottie asked after a while.

‘You’re nice’, Stiles said quickly, blushing instantly. ‘I mean, you were nice with Lydia and the fey, I just thought maybe you have more bestiaries or stuff? That I could get my hands on?’

The wolf narrowed his eyes. ‘What’s in it for me?’

‘You’ll get them back in digital form’, Stiles didn’t miss a beat, ‘neatly organized and translated into English.’

‘You won’t give me the whole database.’, he didn’t even bother to make it a question.

Stiles shrugged. ‘It’s online, we give the password to our allies. But uh, our pack is in California. You’re in London. Southampton, actually, so uh, I don’t think that’s going to be… feasible?’

‘But you’re here.’

‘Just for a few more months. As soon as the semester is over, I go back home.’

The wolf nodded, a frown between his eyebrows.

‘Let me think about it, I’ll get back to you tomorrow.’

‘Sure’, Stiles grinned. ‘One more thing, though.’ He paused, for dramatic effect. ‘What’s your name?, I can’t keep calling you Douchy McHottie – Wolf in my head.’

He realized what he said as soon as he was out, and he blushed. But the wolf just snorted and extended a hand.

‘I’m Derek.’

⑦

The next morning, Derek sat on his seat with purpose.

‘I don’t have anything yet’, he told Stiles. ‘But I do have two bestiaries, one of the Tadeo pack in Spain, and one of the Wich, in Poland.’

‘I don’t have those’, Stiles was quick to assure.

‘Good’, Derek nodded. ‘I can’t give them to you, physically, but I have someone scanning them right now. I can help with the Spanish, too.’

‘And I speak Polish’, Stiles nodded.

‘Oh’, Derek blinked, surprised. ‘Good. So we’ll do that, as soon as I have the scans.’

‘That’s awesome’, Stiles fist pumped. ‘Till then, I’ll just work on finishing this’, he gestured towards his laptop.

Derek nodded, and got out his book. Stiles smiled when he saw it was _The Maze Runner_ , and Derek rolled his eyes.

⑦

The next week, Derek brought Stiles a hard drive with the scans.

From then on, for the next three months, they spent that one hour and a half a day, working.

They’d talk, sometimes, about the things they read, about how it related to their experiences, and it was nice.

Stiles still wanted to fuck Derek, but he realized that was never going to happen. But still, it was nice, because they were on the same page, about a lot of things.

And they were similar, somewhat, assholes, Lydia’s voice sounded in Stiles’ head, sarcastic and with a lot of opinions.

It was weird, though, because Derek never talked about his pack. Stiles wanted to ask, often, but he never did, because he figured out it was a touchy subject.

It was nice, though. Derek was nice. Stiles knew he was slowly but surely falling in love, but he also knew he only had a month left of living in England.

That helped him ignore it.

⑦

‘I’m leaving next week’, Stiles said the morning after they finished working on the bestiaries.

Derek froze. When he looked up, Stiles couldn’t place the look in his eyes.

‘We need to talk’, Derek said. ‘Not here, though.’

‘What…’, Stiles’ voice broke. ‘What do you propose?’

‘Pizza’, Derek said slowly. ‘In Southampton.’

‘I can do that’, Stiles nodded. ‘I love pizza.’

‘Saturday at 7? At the port?’

‘Sounds good’, Stiles smiled, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. This was not a date.

⑦

It was awkward, at first, because they weren’t on the train.

But Derek was very serious, as soon as they sat down. So Stiles ordered a pizza and a coffee, and waited him out.

‘I come from an old family of werewolves’, Derek started. ‘Very, very old. But… there was a fire. 11 people died. My older sister and I survived, and my uncle, who was comatose for years, he’s currently missing.’

Stiles couldn’t breathe properly. Derek was staring at his hands.

‘My sister is my Alpha, and she is in New York. I’ve been here, in England, since after the fire. But in a week, I’m going back.’

He looked expectedly at Stiles, and he didn’t know what to say.

‘I’m not going to pity you’, he found himself saying, surprising Derek. ‘Because I’ve dealt with enough loved ones dying and I know pity is the last thing you want. So…’, he took a deep breath. ‘You’re going back. What does that mean?’

‘I’m not going back to New York’, Derek shook his head. ‘I’m just going there to help Laura pack, then we’re going back home. In California.’

Stiles tilted his head to the side. ‘Where in California?’

‘Beacon Hills.’, Derek shrugged.

But he noticed, the way Stiles’ breath hitched and the way he froze.

‘What?’, Derek frowned.

‘Has –uh’, Stiles squealed, and took a moment to gather his thoughts. ‘Has Laura asked permission from the Alpha of the territory? To move into it?’

‘Alpha?’, Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘There hasn’t been an Alpha in Beacon Hills since the Hales died.’

‘Oh my god’, Stiles said, everything coming down on him. ‘The Hales. Derek. And Laura Hale. And Peter Hale. The fire, set by Kate Argent. The hunter. Fuck.’

Derek suddenly grew pale. ‘What… How do you know that?’

‘Everybody knows about the Hale house fire. I…’, Stiles sighed. ‘I still remember my dad coming home that night. It was horrible.’

Derek didn’t say anything.

‘And the Argents… ‘

‘Kate was never caught’, Derek said, slowly.

‘Not by the authorities, no. But, a couple of years ago, she came back to Beacon Hills. As a were-jaguar. Kidnapped Scott, de-aged him, used Malia to open the Vault.’

‘You know about the Vault?’, Derek said, somewhat angrily. ‘How… Nobody can get in, except a Hale.’

Stiles hesitated, making Derek grab a hold of his wrist. ‘Tell me.’

‘Scott was bit by Peter. I don’t know how, but when he woke up from the coma, he was an Alpha.’

‘You killed him’, Derek let go of his hand.

‘He wasn’t right, Derek. He was insane. And he came back, using Lydia, but he still wasn’t right. And he wasn’t an Alpha anymore. He layed low, for years, but when Kate came back, they worked together. Peter wanted to kill Scott, but-‘

‘But you killed him first?’, Derek narrowed his eyes.

‘No’, Stiles shook his head. ‘Scott’s not a killer, neither of us is. He’s in Eichen House.’

‘And the Vault?’

‘Malia, she’s a were-coyote. And Peter’s daughter.’

Derek closed his eyes and fell back onto his seat. The waitress came with their pizza then, but neither of them made a move to eat.

‘I have to speak to Laura.’, Derek finally said.

‘Of course’, Stiles nodded. ‘I won’t say anything to Scott, if that’s what you want. Or I can talk to him. I’m… We’re nice. I don’t think they’ll have a problem with you guys moving back. I… Honestly, with the amount of shit that goes down in Beacon Hills, we could use another Alpha on our side.’

Derek didn’t say anything, but he looked concerned, so Stiles quickly backtracked.

‘If you still want to come back, that is. Cause it would be understandable, if you’ll want to stay the Hell away. Really.’

‘I don’t know’, Derek shook his head. ‘It’s not just my decision.’

‘I can… You need to know everything’, Stiles said slowly. ‘Before coming back, you need to know everything that happened. I can help with that. I have it all written down.’

‘Laura would appreciate that.’, Derek nodded.

‘But-uh… You understand that I’m trusting you, here.’, Stiles said, making the wolf snap his head to look at him. ‘If if give you that, my journal, I’m trusting you with a lot of information. There’s things in there, that can make you…. Wipe out our pack in no time. It’s our weaknesses.’

‘We’re not evil’, Derek said after a while.

‘I hope so’, Stiles smiled. ‘I trust you, I’ll give you the link to the archive. But… don’t, please, don’t betray that trust.’

Derek nodded.

‘So’, Stiles finally took a slice of his pizza. ‘We’ve known each other for months, and I feel like I don’t know anything about you. What were you doing in England?’

Surprisingly enough, Derek answered the question. He told Stiles about how he came to study, and stayed in the University to teach, after. That he never really dated, after Kate. That he hasn’t been to the States in 5 years, and that Laura’s daughter was almost 6 years old and that he hasn’t seen her since she was a baby. He also told Stiles about Laura’s husband, who was a cop in New York and who got a job at the BHPD. That got Stiles talking about his father, and before they even realized that time passed, the waitress came to their table and politely asked them to leave, because it was way after closing time.

It got awkward, again, in front of the pizza place.

‘I don’t think Laura’s going to want to go back’, Derek said, looking at the ocean. ‘She’s not territorial, that’s why New York was perfect for her. But, it’s… it’s our home. Beacon Hills has belonged to the Hales since the 1400s.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘Do you think she’d want to challenge Scott?’

‘No’, Derek shook his head, somewhat horrified. ‘She has diapers to change, not fights to pick.’

Stiles snorted, which developed into a fit of laughter, and Derek soon followed.

‘So this is probably goodbye’, Stiles said when they’ve both calmed down.

‘I’m a werewolf, you know’, Derek said, looking Stiles up and down in a playful matter. ‘That means I can smell a lot of things.’

‘Like?’, Stiles played along.

‘Like your attraction to me.’

Stiles gulped. ‘Why did you have to make this awkward, Derek? Ugh, I’m sorry, okay? But I can’t really help it, you’re hot, you know that and I-‘

Derek grabbed a hold of his wrist, tugging on it gently, making Stiles shut up. The wolf just looked at the ground for a while, smiling, and he dragged his hand down, intertwining their fingers.

‘I’m always doing stupid things.’, Derek sighed, finally looking up into Stiles’ eyes. ‘Do you want to be my stupid thing of the night? Instead of a goodbye?’

Stiles’ jaw dropped. ‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Cause if you are, then I live with three other people in the other part of town and I-‘

‘My apartment is two blocks away’, Derek grinned.

And Stiles, well, Stiles told him to lead the way.

⑦

Stiles thought it would be rough, having sex with Derek.

It wasn’t, not at first. Derek was gentle, slowly undressing them both, but he was also playful, joking and making Stiles laugh by tickling his heck with his stubble.

But then, Stiles blew Derek against the kitchen counter. He let Derek fuck his mouth as much as he wanted, pull on his hair and come down his throat. All the while, Stiles kept moaning around Derek’s cock, and getting more and more hard.

So after Derek caught his breath, he helped Stiles with that. He pushed Stiles against the wall, and lifted him up, until his hands were touching the ceiling and his feet were over the wolf's shoulders. And then Derek proceeded to give Stiles the greatest blowjob of his life.  

But somehow, they managed to get cum in Derek’s hair. So of course, they had to take a shower. And before he even realized what was happening, Stiles was on his knees, tongue deep between Derek’s asscheeks, dragging out the most incredible of noises from him, noises that made Stiles instantly hard. Again.

When they finally got to the bedroom, Derek all but shoved a tub of lube into Stiles’ hand, and sat in the middle of the bed, on his knees, demanding for Stiles to hurry up.

The noises Derek made when Stiles had three fingers in him were the most beautiful thing Stiles has heard in his entire life.

When Derek growled and flashed his eyes, Stiles was afraid, for a split second. But then he found himself laying on his back on the bed, with Derek’s concerned face hovering over him.

‘I’m sorry’, the wolf said, ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

‘It’s fine’, Stiles shook his head, hooking an ankle around Derek’s ass and bringing them together, erections brushing deliciously. ‘I really don’t mind you wolfing out, as long as you don’t scratch me too hard.’

Derek kept looking at him in disbelief.

‘Now’, Stiles leveled him with a look, pushing up. ‘Are you gonna ride me or not?’

And Derek did. He lined himself, and gasped, softly, when he lowered himself fully on Stiles. They just looked at each other, in that moment, both of their hearts beating frantically, flushed and sweaty, and mouths open.

Derek was the first one to snap out of it, and he bent down, moaning all the while, until he could give Stiles a chaste kiss on the lips, that was oddly sweet, considering their current position.

‘I am going to ruin you’, Derek whispered against his lips, but all that did was prompt Stiles to snap his hips up, making both of them groan.

‘So do it!’, he said pointedly, snapping his hips up again.

Derek did ruin him. At the end of the night, Stiles was convinced he was never going to have better sex than this. He had hickies all over his body, especially his collarbone and thighs, he had a pair of scratches over his ribs, and a whole lot of sore muscles.

Still, Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he felt so _good_. So it was extra difficult, to wake up in the morning curled around Derek, to get dressed in silence, and to walk out that door without saying goodbye.

But because he was Stiles, he left a note. Just his number and _just in case_ rushed in.

Derek only woke up when Stiles kissed his forehead. They shared one last proper kiss, and Stiles went back to his apartment, where he had a lot of packing to do.

⑦

One month later, Stiles was home, first night he was going to spend alone in his new rented apartment. He was also starting his new job at BH Collage in the morning, but Scott was still over, playing video games.

When his phone rang, an unknown number, Stiles thought it was work related, so he eagerly answered it.

‘Hello, Stiles’, Derek’s voice came through, and Stiles accidentally dropped his controller onto his crotch.

‘Derek!’, he yelped, somewhat in pain, making the wolf laugh.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, sure’, Stiles stammered, ‘I just dropped something over my crotch’.

Derek snorted, and Stiles noticed that Scott was staring at him. He told Scott all about Derek, when he came back. And now, his Alpha, his best friend, was silently judging him with a raised eyebrow.

‘Stiles’, Derek brought his attention back, ‘the Hale pack request a meeting with the McCall pack, in order to discuss a possible alliance and a sharing of territory.’

Stiles’ jaw dropped, as did Scott.

‘Seriously?’, Scott was the first to recover.

‘Yes’, Derek puffed. ‘We’re coming in town next week, and we’d all like to stay there.’

‘Of course’, Scott was quick to nod, grinning. ‘Tell Stiles a day and he’ll text you my address. I live with Kira, and it’s the biggest living room we have at our disposal, we usually have our meetings there.’

‘Oka-aay’, Derek said slowly. ‘I’ll do that. Have a good evening.’

‘Bye’, Stiles and Scott said at the same time.

After he hung up, Stiles buried his face into his hands and groaned.

‘Maybe he’ll want a redo?’, Scott hopefully suggested.

‘He doesn’t date’, Stiles mumbled.

‘You’ll figure it out’, Scott reassured, patting Stiles’ back. They went back to playing video games.

⑦

Stiles didn’t text Derek, even if he wanted to, badly.

But one week later, he met Laura’s husband. At the station, when he brought lunch to his dad.

Matthew Hale was a very attractive man, with bright brown eyes and dark hair. He smiled and joked around a lot, but he still imposed respect. Stiles liked him, and so did his father.

They set up a meeting between the packs for the next day.

Stiles wasn’t nervous, no he wasn’t, not at all.

Except he was. And Scott wouldn’t stop teasing him. He was the only one who knew the whole story about Derek, and it wasn’t helping.

So when the doorbell rang, Stiles took a deep breath. Scott pushed him towards the doorway, yelling at him to hurry up and let them in, and Stiles did just that.

When he opened the door, he was faced with a very beautiful woman. She looked a lot like Derek, they had the same eyes and sharp features. But she had long wavy hair and a soft smile on her face. Michael was sitting by her side, a protective hand thrown over her shoulder.

And Derek… Derek took Stiles’ breath away. He was wearing jeans and a Henley and he was holding his niece.

Who was absolutely adorable. The same eyes as her mother, the same color of hair as her father, she had pigtails and a pink skirt, but an Iron Man t-shirt.

‘Oh my god’, Stiles screeched, ‘look at you! I could eat you up!’

The girl flashed her eyes, they were bright yellow, and Stiles yelped, taking a step back. Derek and Laura snorted.

‘Iron Man is better than Captain America’, the girl said, and it took a long time for Stiles to realize that he was wearing his shield t-shirt.

‘Uh-‘, he blinked. ‘Sure, but Cap comes a close second.’

The girl looked at him for a few more seconds, with narrowed eyed and a judgmental expression on her face, but in the end she nodded.

‘Okay. I can keep you.’

Stiles had no response to that. So he looked towards Laura. ‘Uh-‘

‘It’s a pleasure, Stiles’, she grinned. ‘May we come in?’

‘Sure’, he took a step back. ‘Sorry, please come in.’

Derek bumped their shoulders together when he passed him. Stiles stopped breathing.

⑦

They spent the next hours talking.

Mostly Scott did the talking, telling the story of how the McCall pack came to be. Stiles butted in, every now and then. Lydia, too.

Everybody else was too busy playing with Talia, Laura and Michael’s daughter. But half way through, she just made her way to Stiles, and demanded sitting on his lap. Stiles wasn’t crazy enough to deny her, even if it was weird, and he wasn’t used to dealing with kids.

But ten minutes later, Talia was asleep in his arms and everybody around him was cooing, while Laura took a billion pictures and Derek just… stared. He smiled, and he stared.

Stiles was going to have a meltdown by the end of the night, he was sure of it.

⑦

Of course, Laura and her pack were welcomed with open arms into Beacon Hills. Scott agreed to everything, and Laura agreed to help, when they can.

She also agreed to share their books, much to Stiles’ excitement. Apparently, they had a collection of 20 bestiaries, that Stiles will be in charge of digitalizing and including in their database.

He screeched so loudly, he woke Talia up. Stiles started apologizing, quickly, but the girl just shook her head, kissed his cheek and demanded cookies.

Stiles was so wipped, he carried her all the way to the kitchen and gave her all the cookies he could find.

⑦

Talia hugged everyone before they left.

Laura hugged Scott, thanking him.

Derek exchanged numbers with Boyd, Isaac and Liam and planned to go jogging together. Stiles was certain Scott will be joining them.

Laura exchanged numbers with Malia and the rest of the girls, and they planned a shopping trip.

Stiles spent 10 minutes explaining to Michael what his dad wasn't allowed to eat.

Talia demanded that Stiles would come over and watch Marvel films with her. Again, everybody cooed, and Stiles all but melted into a pile of goo.

⑦

Scott saw them to the door, and after they left, Stiles collapsed on the couch, stretching and groaning.

‘You’re in love with Derek, aren’t you?’, Lydia asked in a superior tone that Stiles hated.

He didn’t answer, Scott did.

‘Pretty much, yeah.’

Kira cooed. Erica said ‘hot damn’. Isaac whined and complained about the sexual tension.

They were all interrupted by a knock on the door. Derek came in, before Scott got to open in.

‘Sorry, I forgot something’, Derek said in a rush, making his way towards the couch.

Stiles didn’t realize what was happening, but he did realize that Derek was kissing him, pushing his tongue to Stiles’ lips and digging his fingers into his hip.

They ignored the catcalls and claps from the rest of the pack. Completely ignored them. Even if Stiles was blushing furiously.

When Derek stopped kissing him, Stiles was struggling for breath. Derek huffed, amused, and pecked him sweetly on the nose.

‘I was never good with goodbyes’, he said, amused. And then, Derek turned around and headed for the door.

‘What the hell does that mean?’, Stiles yelled, annoyed.

‘That I’m picking you up for dinner tomorrow’, Derek yelled back, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang.

The whole room fell silent, and Stiles was left staring at the door. 

‘Did that just happen?’, he felt the need to ask.

‘It sure did’, Scott said.

‘I got it on video’, Lydia giggled, and then the room was filled with a bunch of people demanding the video.

⑦

The next time Stiles and Derek were on a train together, they were heading for Colorado. Theoretically, they were going there to get a new bestiary, but in truth, they were celebrating their one year anniversary.

They gave each other sloppy hand jobs in the bathroom, and spent the rest of the ride making out.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED, I wrote this in a day?!  
> I still can't write sex scenes, sorry.
> 
> Uh. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there's a lot of them so please, feel free to point them out.


End file.
